SpiderWoman
by Shikamaru Nara 123456789
Summary: This is a story about if Spider-man was a girl and was not bitten by an radioactive spider. She was just a normal teen growing up in Santa Clarita CA and had her fill of problems.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about if Spider-man was a girl and was not bitten by an radioactive spider. She was just a normal teen growing up in Santa Clarita CA and had her fill of problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of X-men or Spider-man. I just barrowed them.

Chapter 1

First let me tell you my name. My real name. Kathleen Danielle Lee. That is my name and with it comes a story of heartache and pain that you probably don't want to know.

I grew up… alright. My parents "loved me". No they loved me but why would they do what they did if they want to show it properly you know? Mom got angry at me for doing something… BAMB you face is slapped into the wall.. You say that you tripped. You fought to keep mom from those situations. You WANTED Mom to truly accept the things she said she did. You just wanted her to listen and not say that your problems were going to be gone in a couple of days unlike hers. When she did accept things or listen you were in wonder of what you did right. That was how my childhood was. Full of happiness but laced with an undercurrent of sadness.

Going on from that. I am 17 blond with long wavy hair that is only wavy because it is long. Actually it is bordering on curly. Imagine if I cut it. It would be hectic. My skin is naturally as white as a piece of paper but I am a swimmer so after years of burning in the sun I tanned enough that I look like an under-tanned swimmer. I don't burn anymore… well only after winter the first few days of the summer heat then it is gone.

I met some of my friends out of swimming but most of my good friends are in swimming. They would include Michelle, Vanessa, Rachel, Dakota, and Hayley. Vanessa became a great confident to me. Sort of like my cousin Jennifer. Jennifer though I had met when I was younger and can only see her in person every couple of years because she lives in Oregon. Rachel she earned my trust after an incident. Ha… we weren't very kind to each other to start off because of my edge to her first my little crush; the toping on the cake was that at the time she could beat me in my race, the breastroke. Silly huh.. How easy things were then. I did not know that I was attracted to her at the time but.. We will get to that in a bit.

Dakota and Hayley are like my little sisters. Hayley I have to watch and protect… because she gets herself into the same relationship problems over and over and over. I am always picking up the pieces and putting them together. Dakota.. Is kinda like me minus the gayness and other problems. She has problems but… they are not nearly the same as mine. I help her out give her advice and would protect her any day.

I am close with only four members of my family only two are immediate family. One of those two is my sister in law and the other is my brother who is married to her. I have another older brother, the oldest, but… Jennifer as you know is another. And Taunya Jennifer's sister who is much older than me, my brothers, or Jen.

Michelle… I met her first out of all of them. Vividly I remember how old I was. 11 years old. We are the best of friends. Never would you separate the two blonds making jokes about themselves. I came to realize that I am gay with my attraction to her years later. I went through every stage you could imagine from it. Refusal to think about it to denial to bisexual to finally admitting and never telling to one day… And that is where this story really begins.

I was packing my bags. This professor came to get me out of here to take me to a school for the "gifted". At first when I heard that I went, "what a load of bull shit. Like it is for the gifted they mean what everyone else calls us. Freaks, monsters. My Mom called me that when she found out today." He obviously heard my thoughts and told me about how the school is going to help me control my powers. "Good then maybe every time I raze my palms out strait and up then webs won't shoot out. And that is not even all of it…" He chuckled when he heard that in my head. Mom kicked me out. Dad didn't back me up like normal when she literally pulls me by my shirt and bangs my head against the frame while thrusting me out of the house. No he looked scared but… apologetic? Who cares, this is the second time he betrayed me.

I was crying but I never stopped while packing those bags. I kept moving thinking about how I was going to stay in contact with my friends. Especially with Michelle. Maybe I will tell her today before we leave. I mean I have to leave so if she rejects… I might just be able to move on. I happen to have problems… without her though so… I don't know.

Mom might never accept me. My art and not perusing ability in science. I will never tell her my sexuality. I mean she will "accept" it but not really and that would hurt worse than if Rick had punched me in the gut.

Eventually I finish in the day. I am good at being timely with anything that girls are supposed to take forever with. I packed everything in boxes and my bags. Things I didn't want any more were left for mom to probably burn.

I ask Professor Xavier to let me contact Michelle and my friends before I go so I can get numbers and say goodbye. He gives and I do so with the computer. I finally get to Michelle after avoiding her for the half hour of crying goodbyes. She was surprised at my affection for her but once I told her I am a mutant. She freaked. Called me things and said goodbye monster I hope that Katie can return to me one day in heaven. I went without a thought and entered the Jet that the professor, that black lady called Mrs. Munroe, and Mrs. Grey took here to contact me and my family with. I could tell they knew something was wrong with me but just looked at me with pity knowing a jest of what I went through just a moment ago. I didn't give a shit but the pity made my stomach and arm feel even worse. Someone was thinking about me.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So now I am on that plane with all this pain inside of me. I felt as if I could not take it and I had to anyway. I can't resort to desperate measures in front of these people. They would restrain me and get me a doctor or something. Not that I don't want to stop my… bad habits but… that is just embarrassing for people I barley know to help me.

I have many problems… I was bullied harshly in elementary school causing me to close off from everyone but Jennifer and my brother Matt. Michelle broke in before it was too far along and prolonged me from not making friends… I can now but I don't trust. I never told her my problems but when I was having a bad day. She was there for me without knowing keeping me sane.

Then Vanessa came in a barged straight through my barriers too. Rachel again I had to warm up to but came through. Hayley and Dakota are people I don't tell because they are so close in a different way. I have to look different to them.

This is what led me to many problems… what gave me my behavior now was… Grandma. She is dying every day I see her she is a little worse…her light in her eyes and around her is fading everyday… It kills me to watch. Then Dad he has cancer. My hero has cancer. My good friend Dao from school died this February… Father Ed, a priest I am close to, died this May. I could not take it with Grandma and started… Then everything else came.

Going back they would send someone for me so I hold back with the sensation. Mrs. Grey and Mrs. Munroe were flying and the Professor was looking at me but saying nothing… I eventually survived when we made it to Westchester New York.

I walked in to find, that there were people there to welcome me. Just a few so I bet that they are within my age range. All of them introduced themselves. I acted what I believe to be normal to the people that I meet at class, shadowed but welcoming, but I really was feeling horrible inside. Cold, empty, and plain out nothing but pain. I wanted to lie down in a ditch and die.

Bobby looked to kind to me but he has some cool ability's, Ice just like I can be when anger. Rouge looked like how I feel, my age and was pretty new. Then there were a few younger ones, okay one. She was just walking in Kitty she said. I saw her phase through a wall. That is the best way of putting it. And I thought of how useful a power that was. People probably see it as minor compared to Rouges or something. She could kill by touch but this has way more ability's and a defense to Rouge.

That was my welcoming committee. Then this guy Scott came in. He went to Mrs. Grey and kissed her, must be in a relationship. I bet that his ability has to do with his eyes. He wears red sun glasses all the time. I have seen those cool blue ones but his are out there. Mine are nothing like the Professors, Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Munroe, or Scotts.

Mine is minor, I stick to walls or anything I touch. It is so annoying. I also shoot webs and can't control it let alone aim. Then my acrobatics. I am inexperienced at dodging but I can sure do gymnastics without training. My strength is off the charts for men who dedicate to it even. Then I have this since. I can tell just before I see it that something is going to be life threating and have just enough time to get away. I call it the "spicy sense". I mean come on spider powers.

These people but three all can control but I have nothing with my powers. Like they came from nowhere. I don't know how long, if I can, it will take to learn them to be adept. I sigh and the Professor said, "I know what you are thinking, you will never be to Bobby's of Kitty's control but they have their own set of vast weaknesses that you will find in training. Right now that is one on one with Mrs. Grey but soon it will be with them. Just give it a chance. Oh, I also know your school records. Only not showed up when sick but below average HW percentage. Reason to fail for not trying. Annoys teachers with ability to learn the materials but does not care about completing an, "unnecessary task to learn". Needs to learn responsibility to do hw and how to respect the teachers orders to do the hw. We will work on that stuff but you do learn so there may be something going on that is teaching you without it unlike normal. We will fix this though. No hw is not accepted here."

"Sure they all say that I will do there hw. I only do it when I feel I am not learning the material well sir. Quiescently, Math and English is done more often. I do good in classes that don't give it and that I can practically learn by trial and error. Once I know it, it does not leave unless useless and then I only need a brush up. I learn by auditory with note taking that I never look at again but it reinforces the point. But Science and art is the best because I can tear it to pieces to find how it ticks. History is like Math. I learn conventualy and need some English skills but curiosity wins the English and I know by fun research when I am bored. It is kinda a cool subject. Now do you get it? Some at least?" I responded with.

"Well it will take some time to understand you but you know what works to pass a test." He replied to my long winded explanation. "You will be sharing a room with Rouge. Rouge, could you show Katie here to your guy's dorm?" "Of course." I followed her. She said to me to break the silence, "So we will be gettin to know each other well wont we?" I just nodded. The pain was coming back. Explaining things made me think about the things not my feelings so I was fine. But now… It was horrible.

She took the hint I wanted silence, until we got to the dorm. "This is the girls' side of the Mansion. The boys are on the right and you are not allowed beyond the connecting hallway here. The teachers and X-men rooms are in the back of the Mansion and the classes are on the bottom floor. This is our room, not much but it works and there is a window with a view of the yard." "Thank you" I said to her I also saw my boxes in the room. I unpacked in silence. When I was done I lied on the bed and just sat motionless. I eventually fell asleep with tear tracks on my face. I was silent crying. And Rouge didn't miss it when I turned over.

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Woman Ch. 3

_I was silent crying. And Rouge didn't miss it when I turned over._

When I woke up the next day it was Saturday and everyone had school off. But I had a lesson with Mrs. Grey. To learn how to control my powers enough to be able to be with others on Monday.

Then when I got up I started to do my stretches and not wake up Rouge… I have trouble sleeping so I woke up really early like normal… 4am. Yeah… Fun huh. Anyway she ended up waking up. She must be a light sleeper. I managed to wake her up just when I started.

"What are you doing up so early." She says. "You still have a few hours. It is 4:30." "I can't sleep. I have had this problem for…11 months now. I have a hard time falling asleep and then I wake up early. Once it was so bad I was up three days straight." I replied, with the truth too maybe she will know something about me before I can't tell her too much. I pull away from people when it gets real bad. Only few manage to break that barrier.

"Wow. Maybe you should tell Jean that. She is a doctor maybe she can help your insomnia." "Nah… it is too personal… to tell anyone here yet." "You told me." "Not any details about it. I know why but it will only go away when… things are... solved." She frowned, "Is this why you were crying yesterday?" "It… I… you don't want to know about this… trust me. You don't… few who I tell can deal with the things I go through. I don't want to press the feelings from it on you. My life... you don't want to know. Really you don't." She just frowns more at me.

"Look almost every mutant here has a problem or had one. I am one of those. What you may be going through…" "NO! Don't you DARE go there with that sentence! You have NO CLUE what has happened or what happened yesterday. I was having this problem BEFORE I was kicked out of the house. And what happened yesterday was the Icing on the cake. So don't you say that I can have people that can relate to me completely with their family problems of being a mutant." She sighs, "I am just trying to say there may be someone here who can understand. Please… I didn't mean it to sound that way. And not all of them have those problems; some have other problems and that. The same as you. Not the exact problems but close to it. Okay?" "Okay I get what you are saying but I do have people I talk to but doctors… Not yet…" I mumble next, "I do need one though." "What did you say?" "Nothing…" "… Alright."

I finish stretching in silence. It now is 5am. I have one hour to get to know Rouge. For now.

So we keep talking and she manages to pry things out about my life in California, and the one secret that I have from people here that I am gay. She only manages it though with me talking about surface events and my friends. All that stuff you know. This is how it went.

"So what is it like livin in the sunshine state?" "Well nothing really. I lived in the Desert. Santa Clarita to be exact. It is about an hour from LA and is a suburban area that sucks you in. Really you want to get out so you can see what the outside world is from a population, of 200,000 I think, that doesn't give a crap about you. I like that about California. No one knows who you are unless you meet at work or school. It gets into the 100 degree weather in the summer. It is nice in the 80's and 90's but 100's suck but are bearable. You can't go without at least a swamp cooler but air conditioning is the best and popular. I hated all the brown but it is still pretty in a way. Here for me it is kind of cool weather for summer. Almost like September. Where I live. So living in the sunshine state… Normal to me. I have visited most of California, parts of Oregon and Washington too. The farthest east until now that I have been is Florida."

"You know you have an accent too right?" "Yep, everyone does, you would not be speaking if you did not. California has the closest to the transatlantic accent so people associate it with popular English. But Southern California speaks slower than Northern and freeways are said with the definite word "the" before the freeway number. We have Spanish accent influence from Mexico and also we can have a little of a southern drawl. Still we pronounce our "r's" though."

"Yeah I noticed that. Sometimes it is like mine. But others it isn't, most of the time." "Southern is the only accent I can imitate decently…" "Nice, Try?" "Sure. Well how 'bout we talk 'bout that? I 'd love to be gett'n into details." "Funny South Carolinian accent. It is still somewhat good for an imitation." "Thanks."

"Did you have many friends you had to leave behind?" "…Yes… Michelle…Marci, Megan, Vanessa, Kellie, MaryRose. I have others but they were like little brothers and sisters, or not as clos e me. Michelle…Was the closest. Rachel close to me to but she lives NY she going to Columbia really I moved to her." "Why do you keep alluding to Michelle? I am sorry if that is too personal… I understand if you don't want to answer…" "…" "…I just... she is the closest but she… She was why I was crying, mostly why I was crying yesterday. Other than my Mom kicked me out. She accepted… something but the mutation… she said that she was… calling me many things and said goodbye monster I hope that Katie will come to see me in the afterlife…. Then she hung up…" At this point I was shedding tears again.

Rouge clung onto me and used her hair to shield her skin and tried to comfort me. I eventually calmed down without hurting myself.

"I am sorry to hear that… but what did she accept before that, I am curious…" "She knew that I was gay before that but I could not tell her that I like her, that way… I got the mentality that day and she was fine with it…" Your!...""Yeah… problem?" "No…still…" "It is fine most don't expect but not surprised when they hear. "

"So you managed to pry one thing out before I had to go see ya later Rouge." "Marie" "Marie, nice name. You should use it."

Then I walked out the door and walked towards where the Professor just told me to go with directions. He did that through telepathy.

When I arrived there was Mrs. Grey standing outside of the "Danger Room" He called it. When I walked up to her she said, "Hi Katie it is nice to finally really get to know you. So we will be looking at all of your problems and start fixing them so you can go with others to class on Monday. We will have to work quick meaning hours a day for two days. Ready to cram for the exam?" She giggled with that. "Make a rhyme anytime? So can I for no man but I can make a pie, lay down and not die." I laughed hard at that one. "Exams, Ma'am, I always am like a pan. They seem to stick and never go even with a lick!" I was on the floor laughing. She was laughing too. "Well let's see about that." She said while panting from laughing so hard at my rhyming jokes.

When we got inside after putting on this ridiculous training uniform that was not much unlike black spandex that had an x on front we ran through my powers and my problems controlling them. "Okay so, you have the ability to stick to things and shoot webs. You have a "spidy sense" that allows you just enough time to dodge, new agility, strength, sight, and hearing?" "Yes, But I can't control what I stick to and it is centered in my hands and feet. I can't control my webs so I have to keep my palms down so I don't stretch the wrist muscles. I had no dodging ability but I have ability to now and no experience so… it sucks.

"Okay we need to fix the sticking and the webs first to get you into classes without being harm to the other mutants… or really just so you don't make things complex in that situation." "Yeah that is what I thought… I have tried yesterday to control but…" "I see…I think I know a way though to fix this."

"How?" "Well for the webs. You just got to practice with them. Eventually like swimming you will get muscle memory and control over the muscles. Then you will be able to aim and refrain from letting webs get out." "For the sticking you have to control when those tiny hairs on your hands and feet come out. I bet they go through gloves and boots right?" "Yes, but hairs?" "You are like a spider right? Then like them they have hairs on their limbs that make them stick to the walls." "Oh so I have to practice is what you are saying?" "Yes just pure making them stay inside and not connect to anything." "Alright. I will get to that." "I will watch and hand out advice." "Cool." I already was trying to make a web come out.

5 hours later 11:10

I went down to the kitchen and got some bacon and toast. Then went up to the room to think about things.

I happened to have gained some control in those 5 hours, I knew that, but all that I felt at that time was my wrists were irritated from over use. They were all red and throbbing. When I got back Rouge was gone and I assumed that she was with her friends. I just went to sleep for a half hour. When I woke up I thought about everything. I pulled out my laptop and put on my music. Thinking music I call it. I have a way of meditating for people that can't really meditate. Instead of focusing on breathing or what not I focus on the music and feelings. This is also why I love swimming. Unless I am racing which is still fun, the movement allows my thoughts to be as clear as a bell. Just quick, full, and easy.

There is a drawback though to it. When I have problems and they come up when doing this… I can't control my actions because I will go through big measures to make the feelings go away. They hurt too much. Make me feel as if I can't breathe and as if I want to tare my arm off…

See I am a cutter. That is what I have been refraining from this whole time. I have been around people and I have been wearing short sleeves. Also I don't have any bandages. But I do have some gauze and tape.

When I was thinking about all my problems, Dad, Grandma, Michelle, Dao, Father Ed, and being a Mutant causing Michelle to hate me and Mom hating me… It was too much. I have an exacto knife for art… I was just banging on the floor with my fists… repeatedly. Trying to let it out but… The punches did nothing. I fell onto my back and held my arm. Breathing so hard, fighting for air… I grabbed the knife and stabbed it up to the hilt into my arm just missing the vain in my forearm. I am careful I know where it is but… This is deeper than all the cuts on my arm… I was REALLY bleeding…. I knew I might die even if I missed the crucial part of my arm. I put pressure and didn't take it out but I could feel the loss of blood any minute I was going to pass out… maybe die… And if not my secret is out to people that are not my friends and might send me to a rehab or something. Not that I don't need it but… I can't handle not doing it I think… I know I am addicted but… I want to stop but…

While all of this is going through my head I notice someone running into my room. It looks like Mrs. Grey… Everything is blurry. I already was so tired. I groaned out Michelle's name and then everything went black. Because next thing I knew my whole body was sore and I was on an uncomfortable bed.

I groaned again and sat up. My body was so tired. I saw the bag of blood going into my right arm with the IV. It was my blood type. O negative. I knew that because O negatives can only receive O negative. I am really good with that part of science.

Thin Mrs. Grey came over to me with a look on her face. I couldn't describe it. It was a mix of anger, worry, pity, and something I couldn't pick out that was just so… like my friends when they are worried for me. Like how my friends look but different… More intense… Maybe love is what I see from them and her… I really don't know.

"Katie… I could tell what happened by the wound and that was your exacto knife… No one attacked the mansion so… tell me what is going on to make you do that? I have an idea but…" "…" "Please Mrs. Grey… It is complex… I Just…*sigh*…Really I need to talk to a few people first okay? I might be able to say something useful after that." "Fine but…here is your cell." "Thanks." "By the way I contacted "Michelle" You looked like you wanted to talk to her. I told her what happened…" "…" "Thanks" I whispered. She just smiled. But a sad smile.

I called Marci. Like always she was worried but refused to show it. I knew because of what she was saying and the way she said it. She was telling me about the good things but her voice gave it away. Even the words she was using did it. She was keeping strong to make me feel it. And it did but I still was in pain. I called Meg to and she gave me encouragement. Told me about how we are so alike but different. Kind of makes me feel better too. Encouragement to get through myself esteem problems. Not to cut if that is what you thought. No she is helping me. A lot. She knows how I feel almost like Jenifer, Michelle, and Vanessa. She shows me my quality's is what I mean and encourages them. I called everyone even Rachel. I am close to her but… I tend not to be able to tell her things because… I am kind of afraid of how she will react… Like I am scared I will lose her when I will not and I know it. Michelle was left… I couldn't pick up the phone to call her… I was scared… would she care or would I still be a monster to her? Now I couldn't take that risk with her again. I am afraid I will lose her completely.

Then Mrs. Grey comes back. I tell her that I have many problems and that I just… do that to cope. I am addicted and want to get over it but… The most without has been two months. I don't want her to but in though. Not yet at least. This is what she said to that, "Katie… I have an obligation, especially because I saw it happen. I have to at least get rid of everything that you could use to cause harm to yourself." "I understand. Your hands are tied this being a school." "Yeah. I am sorry about this. Art is going to be a lot harder for you. You need to be with a supervisor when you need to cut things. I am not going to throw away your tools but I will hide them." "Thanks for that at least. And I can handle a supervisor." "Alright then but if it gets worse…" "I understand" "Okay then, you get some rest now okay?" "Fine."

I go back to sleep to find when I wake up…

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

SpiderWoman Chapter 4

_I go to sleep to find that when I wake up…_

Everyone is there. It seems that from Maci to Vanessa they all caught the next flight to New York. Rachel just got a subway or bus here or something. I mean she lives here. I was so surprised. They traveled from California just to see me and Mrs. Grey let them all in. Jen and Taunya had work today it seems because they left a message.

And oh god. Michelle is here. She still cares for me. I was slack jawed. They all were smiling at that. Even Michelle.

"I thought that…. You just said that I was… you… you" "Katie, I did not mean any of it. I was taught all my life that mutants were no longer human but when you told Vanessa what happened she called me right up and said that I was horrible for saying that and that did you really change at all because you would have done that if it was something else and not just because you're a mutant. I got a verbal slap to the face from her. Now I know what you and her meant by her verbal slaps. I am really sorry. After that I thought about it and it was true. You are still Katie just a cool and more powerful Katie who I know will use her ability's for good."

"Michelle… Thank you. I understand. I may have supported mutants before and now more than ever but I did have some of my racial bias. I was not racist and still am not but it is just a thing where you can see the side of an argument that is racist. Michelle… I just want to be able to talk to you. You're my best friend. I like you more than one but I can settle because I want you happy. No matter how much it hurts because that is all I want, you happy. I can move on now that I know there is no chance. I knew before but… hearing it changes things. I want to be able to hang out with you and talk to you like old times and to have you be my emotional rock again. You have kept me ALIVE so many times. Michelle…"

"I can do that. You just have to know your boundaries. I respect you if you will let it go for me. I feel bad every time you say that I kept you alive. Happy but sad. I don't want you to feel that way. I love you, not romantically but I want you happy and safe. I would do almost everything for you."

Then she hugged me. I still am attracted to her but it is fading because I know my boundaries now. I took in her sent and her but I didn't do anything nor was as frozen as I was at one time. I was so happy. Then I looked to everyone else in the room behind her. They were all beaming. They know this was major. I mean I told everyone in this room about my feelings for her and Vanessa and Rachel are a part of our swimming group so…. They were all happy for us solving our problem. You're wondering when I contacted Vanessa. I told her when I called her yesterday to tell her about me stabbing myself.

Then Marci came up to me. She was happy but I could see her serious face coming back and her sadness. "Katie…. I am not going to reprimand you or yell at you. I know what you are going through and with what had happened a few days ago you just had no ability to release yourself. But I will tell you how worried I was and why I am here today. I support you. I am here for you every time you have a problem and want to cut. I don't have the ability to be there personally but you can talk to me. You have that chivalry about you but you need to let it go. You can't deal with it yourself. It is too big and you need to let others help you. We are more than willing to help. Please. Just TRY for me alright? If not for me Michelle alright? I bet she wants the same thing."

"Marci… I am sorry" "Don't be. Just be the Katie I know is there. Too chivalrous but will adapt for the sake of her and everyone else that is important alright?" "Right. I will try my best."

Then MaryRose came to me and hugged me. Tightly. "MaryRose…" I gasped out, "I… Can't Breathe…" "Oh… sorry Katie. You had me so worried. Please Katie. Marci was right. Just listen to him alright? You know he is willing to speak to you. Your feel him every day but don't have the strength to talk. He is willing to listen. Vent to him. Talk to him. He will help. Even when he is silent he will help alright?" "I know… I just am so wary to talk to god right now." "Katie." "I will. I just need to talk to everyone first then I will talk to him okay?" "Fine. I won't leave until you do and then get some rest." "Okay." I say with a smile. She smiles back.

Vanessa walks up. She slaps me upside the head. "That was for being stupid and not calling immediately." Then she hugs me. "Don't scare me like that ever again. You know you can talk to me right? I am your voice of reason if I remember correctly." "Yes but I was so out of it. It is hard to think of anything but cutting to get rid of the emotional pain." "I know but you have to remember that I can talk you out of it. I am there all hours of the day that I can hear my phone and unoccupied by the toilet or something really, really, important." "I know. I am sorry." "It is fine and don't be." I smile at her and she grins.

Then Kellie came up to me. "Katie…" She just looked at me and her face just said it all. We run on the same emotional wavelength or something because we can always tell when the other is upset about something and when we know what the subject is we have wordless conversations. She is by no means my significant other nor do I want her to be but that is just how we are. "I am sorry and…" "It is fine but…" "Don't. I know you are worried and all that… it was…" "Katie." "Kellie…" "No." "But…" "No. Just get that out of your head. I care so I am going to feel that way. Don't feel sorry. If anything feels sorry that you are not better yet and I have no way to help you other then pick up the pieces and watch." "Kellie…" "It is alright." "Thanks." "No Prob." Pretty much that is the best way to explain that exchange. She was telling me not to take the blame for all the emotions she feels for not being able to help even though she helps more than she gives herself credit for.

Then Rachel came to me. "Katie. You told me and I was silent. I felt I could do nothing over here and that you felt not close to me. I am sorry and I am glad you are okay." "Thank you and I was close to you. It felt like you shut off or something since I left COC." She hugged me and apologized for her assumption.

And last came Megan. I refused to tell Hayley and Dakota about it because they are my little sisters. I will tell them later. "Hey Meg…" I looked down. "Katie, look at me." I looked up and saw her face. It was indescribable. "I want you to know you are way more than you think and I have open ears to vent to. I am not the best at solving them but I am a listener and sympathizer so… I understand. I was worried and I want you to see the power I saw when I met you and for you to use it to fight this addiction and overcome you depression and problems. It will come to pass. It just takes a LONG time. Okay?" "I understand and…" "Don't say it. I know you want to but it is un-needed. Just focus on recovering from your stabbing." "Alright."

I was overdone with joy but everyone was leaving tomorrow. So we just had small talk until they left. Except MaryRose. She kept her promise like I thought and when I had prayed then she left and wished me well and wished she could stay longer. I told her I wanted that too but I understood. Then she left.

When I woke up the next day I was refreshed and then before all my friends came back because they wanted to say goodbye before they left for home. I didn't want them to leave but they had to. They had school and all that. Then Rouge came in. Well Marie, she gave me her real name so I should use it. And it is as beautiful as she is too. When she came in all of my friends went quiet because they knew she was not one of my friends. They may not have seen each other before but they had heard about the others alright. They had not heard about her before. Marie looked so upset, angry, and worried for me. I barely met her and she feels this way. I could be reading her wrong but she looks like she cares for me.

"Katie, what is all of this about? I heard about this from Mrs. Grey. Why? What is going on? I saw you crying the night you got here even though you made no sound and brushed everything aside. But what is so bad that you do this to yourself? Do you know how worried I was? You should at least be happy that you can touch people. I can't have any normal relationships because of that. What set you off? I was so worried about you. You could have died with that wound. How could you be so stupid? Don't you know how much I care about you even though I only met you 3 days ago? Why…"

"Marie, I don't know what to say to you… I have a lot of problems and do not have the time to explain them all to you right now though. I just could not deal with them any longer. I have had this problem for a little while now. I know that I am addicted to cutting, I have tried to stop before, but the thing is… why? I only know that it helps that is why. The pain is so much better than what I am feeling and makes me not think about things. Like I am free of it. Like when you wash dirt off your body. You always have to come back to wash the next day and the feeling is nice when it is rinsed off your body. Think of it like that. It is a path for me out of my minds turmoil. I am so sorry that I hurt you and upset you. I don't know why but we got close over two conversations one with half of it being silent. Kind of like with Mi… never mind. Your power is frustrating but I am convinced you can learn to control it like I am it just will take you longer. So yes your situation sucks but mine has been going on for years and with recent stuff sent me over the edge. Not just being a mutant. I am sorry."

She hugged me. Okay more like suffocated me but I saw my friends' expressions. Especially, Michelle, Marci, MaryRose, Meg, Vanessa, and Kelly. They were all smirking. Especially Michelle. What is it with my friends and teasing me to no end when I show someone out of our circle some emotions? They are all on the same page conveying the same message to me, "Ohhhh! Katie and Marie sitting in a tree (hay that rhymes!) K I S…" "OKAY SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GUY NOTHING IS GOING ON!" I say with my eyes. They just laugh with their evil eyes. I can see the mirth just coming off of them. When she sufficiently finished cutting off my oxygen supply she said to me, "I get it now. But you have to promise to tell me the whole story from start to end. I don't care how long and you have to promise me this to…"

"What?" "That whenever you are having a problem that you will call me. I don't care if I am in class or doing whatever. It is not as important as you. You have to promise."

"Marie…"

"Promise."

"Alright. I won't get out of this any way. You won't allow it and my other friends wont either now that they know I have a friend here. I promise."

"You got that right." They all said. Rouge whispered to me, "Thank you."

"No problem. I don't go back on my word. I will tell you the whole story of Katie and whenever I have a problem I will come to you." "Awe, how sweet! I think I am going to get cavities Katie!" Vanessa says to me. I think she does it as a mixture to get on my nerves and to get a laugh from everyone else there that knows it is hard for me to express things like this. And for someone to barge in quicker to them than anyone else in this room and make it easy to speak my mind is new to them. I get the feeling that they think we are going to get together. "Vanessa! I am not… don't get… ARG! Get your head away from that notation! We barely know each other." "Why should I. It is so obvious. And even better that you barely know each other yet. It makes it more promising with the fact that you are already so open to her. You were about to say that you feel closer to her faster than you were with Mic…" "WOAH! Shut your mouth. I was not saying that." "Yes you were." "Well you and Mic..." STOP RIGHT THERE." "Wait…you stop me every time I am about to say… OHHH. I get it. She knows about that huh." "What does that have to do with anything Vanessa?" I say looking innocent at her with that sickly sweet voice. "Talk about this later in privet?" "Greatly considered." "I see."

"What was that all about Katie" Marie asked me. "Just something that you need the context too. Now I have a whole conversation to have with her and a few others here. They just are curious about something." "Alright then." "Well then guys I will see you sometime in the future I hope. Have a safe flight." "See ya." They all leave except Rachel and Marie. "Rachel…" "I got a bus here. I can stay a little while longer." "Oh. Okay then. Marie, I need to talk to her right now could you go back to the dorm. I will catch up when I am released from Mrs. Grey's claws." "Alright. See Ya!"

"You like her." "What?!" "You. Like. Her." "I don't know what you are talking about Rachel." "Admit it. You have connected the dots and when you did you did not let Vanessa present the dots because she already had them except for the one that Vanessa was drawing with you being able to make quick friends and not hiding emotions from her unlike you do with anyone else except Michelle." I sighed. "I was starting to realize that I might like her more than I am attracted to her but I don't know if I do yet. I just know that things are going down like Michelle but faster. I know I am attracted to her but I don't know if it is enough yet to make me want her you know. I may be attracted to someone but I have to like them and be emotionally attached in a way that I want them you know?" "Yes I know. I see that you are trying to make heads or tails of this but I can say this she is one hell of a person and full of life. You would do well to at least have her as a good friend and you personalities seem to go well together. Also, she is attracted to you to." "How do you know that?" "The way she looks at you silly. You both have the same eyes for each other and you can tell when someone is looking at yourself or another." "If so… I just have to know if she and I feel something for the other." "Correct."

"Well I am going to get going now. See you later. Maybe you can come out to New York sometime and visit?" "I will see and if I can we can plan it." "Sure. See Ya!" "See ya!"

Sometime Mrs. Grey comes in. "You're free to leave with you being recovered and your two day pep talk with your friends. I told Rouge if you don't mind." "I didn't mind although she looked like she wanted to slap me upside the head. All of my friends do when I go this far. Ha. Yes it was. More like an intervention with reassurance and Michelle… thank you for calling her." "She seemed important to you… and still is." "She was why this time. When you guys picked me up she… left me on bad terms. Not only was she not interested in me, which she did not mind that I was she is just strait, that she called me a monster and said that I was dead and that she would love to see Katie again in heaven. She apologized and she came to her senses. She still did not like me that way but understood and was still my best friend from old times. I think I am getting over it though from just hearing it. I still love her just not in a romantic way because I want her happy and to hold onto that would hurt her. I want her to be happy with someone she likes and not to be weirded by me."

"That is very mature and sad. It is a good thing you guys settled this though. I am glad I called her. About Rouge though…" "Oh not you too!" "Eh?" "Oh if that is not what you are going to say then say it." "Say what?" "N-nothing!" "That is defiantly something." "None of your business something. You are my teacher to top it off. Teacher and Doctor." "Whatever. I will find out eventually it feels like. Rouge really cares about you. Don't hurt her. You will have all of her friends and Logan especially Logan angry at you." "Her boyfriend?" "Overprotective father figure who is ridiculously strong, and irritable." "Ohhh… even worse…" "Yes. Don't mess with her or you will have hell to pay." "Why are you saying this like I want to be with her or something?" "Don't you? I mean your head is shouting it and your emotions radiating it for miles away for any telepath to hear you. It is like you are shouting it to the heavens." "EHHH! Even I don't know if I like her yet!" "Ummm… well you are attracted to her and subconsciously engaging in courtship with her… so I thought… And she is too so…" "Wow… you know things about me that I don't. Thanks… but I still have to find it for myself." "That is the process of courting before dating. It is a smart thing to do. Find the attachment and try it out before it gets serious and then try out being serious and if it still works out you have a relationship. Then you move on to the further stuff which you have not classified or heard about and then you get a permanent relationship since you refuse to marry because your religion believes it to be made for a man and a woman only. Right?" "Yes." "Like I said don't hurt her." "I wouldn't. I plan on at least becoming friends if I don't feel romantically for her. Unless she proves to be someone that I cannot be friends with. I doubt it since I already practically clam her to be a friend. Actually she probably is. I am separating between close friend and something more."

"Okay then, your free to go." "Thank you. See you tomorrow." I yell while running out of the room. If I had looked back Mrs. Grey would be amused.


End file.
